Something There
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: "And I can't do this anymore. I love you Harry, but I'm not going to continue to be second fiddle to Hermione. You may love me Harry, but not in the way you love her. Maybe one day you'll own up to it and end up with the girl you really love,"


Author's Note: As I was having a Harry Potter Marathon, like the loser I am. I came to remember that when I first became a fan of Harry Potter, I had thought Hermione and Harry were together. It had just seemed like that. It wasn't just me either, most of my family hates Harry Potter (Don't even get me started) and they also thought Harry and Hermione were a couple.

Because I do enjoy Harry/Hermione, I decided to give this a shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings. Those belong to JK Rowling.

Something There

"I don't know Harry maybe because everywhere we go people talk about how you and Hermione are such a cute couple!" Ginny shouted angrily, her face turned the bright red color that only an angry Weasley could get. The rest of the students in the Gryffindor common room stared on with rapt attention. It wasn't everyday you saw the infamous 'Boy Who Lived' being shouted at by his girlfriend.

The couple stood on either side of the common room not paying attention to the crowd they had drawn. Ginny's wand was clutched at her side while her other hand was curled into a fist. Thoughts of Bat-Boogey hexes flashed through her mind. Harry on the other hand looked a mixture of terrified, confused, and slightly annoyed. His hands were running through his already messy hair. He had never seen Ginny this angry.

"But we're not a couple! People just think that, you know how they are," Harry argued throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Well it's no wonder they think that. You two act more like a couple than we do!" Ginny retaliated. She was not going to be letting this go that easily.

"What-what? That isn't true," Harry looked taken aback at the honest tone his girlfriend had taken on that last part.

"Don't act like you don't bloody know it! It's been like that since your first year," Ginny told him crossing her arms to show there was no point in him arguing the point.

A hush of silence fell over everyone, the tension had gotten to its high point. The anger from Ginny was disappearing, and in its place was something a lot more foreboding.

"And I can't do this anymore. I love you Harry, but I'm not going to continue to be second fiddle to Hermione. You may love me Harry, but not in the way you love her. Maybe one day you'll own up to it and end up with the girl you really want. Until then I suggest you don't date anyone because it isn't fair to whichever girl needs to compete against Hermione," Ginny said, her voice now sounding sad yet determined,

The jaws of their fellow Gryffindor had quickly hit the floor. Ginny Weasley, who had been in love with Harry since she met him, was breaking up with Harry Potter.

"What are you saying?" Harry finally said a tic in his jaw jumping.

"I'm saying that I'm breaking up with you," Ginny replied standing up a little straighter. Harry looked at her, a heartbroken expression in his eyes. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Ginny slowly walked so that she stood right in front of her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm not angry Harry, not anymore at least. I've accepted the fact that you love Hermione, maybe it's time you did too," Ginny leaned over and whispered into his ear. With a small smile she dropped the softest of kisses on his cheek before turning away and walking up to the girl's dormitory.

3 Weeks after the Breakup

"Well maybe if you actually studied sometimes Ronald, you wouldn't be stuck having to make up an exam in practically each of your classes," Hermione scolded the red-head. The open Transfiguration book sat in front of them.

"Not everyone studies every minute of the day," Ron grumbled as he scribbled down notes. Harry sat on the chair across from the two of them, watching silently. His eyes followed the bushy curls that bounced around as Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

He was studying his best friend like she was some rare magical creature that she had discovered. It was because of this in-depth study of Hermione that he could say that while Hermione wasn't drop dead gorgeous when compared to the likes of Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown, she was beautiful to him.

Her chestnut-brown hair would have been considered dull or plain, but to him it was an under appreciated color. It wasn't obnoxious about itself, it was underrated to a point. It was this underrated ness that made it so pretty to him. Quite similarly her normal figure would seem both under developed and not as toned as Ginny's, but he found it very appealing. She wasn't too thin or muscled. She was made like a girl, soft curves and all.

While these observations were making their way through his head, he remembered what Ginny had said. About him having to accept he loved Hermione. Watching her now, he made a step. He obviously didn't love Hermione, but he could accept that he found her beautiful. That was something.

3 Months After the Breakup

"Oh Harry you must read it! Usually I'm not a fan of fiction, I find it rather useless you know. This book though is one of my favorites. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a Prince in disguise. It's relaxing to read about adventures instead of experiencing them for once," Hermione told him excitedly as she clutched the book tighter. Harry smiled indulgently at his best friend. He wasn't a reader and he doubted he would enjoy the book as much as her.

The two were walking around the black lake since Ron was making up his Herbology exam. Spring had just begun and the grass was growing in a lush green color that had the Hogwarts' grounds looking like something right out of a post card. Random pockets of different color flowers were popping up all over the place. Violets, pansies, daisies, and sun flowers were quickly decorating girl's hairs and professor's rooms. As the two walked they came across one of the pockets of flowers. This one consisted of beautiful white...Lillies.

A small look passed through Harry's face at the sight of the flowers. They were beautiful, it was no wonder his mother's name was Lilly. He wondered briefly if his father would buy his mum Lillies to tease her. From what he had about him, it wouldn't have surprised him.

Harry felt a tug on his arm and he found himself being pulled to the ground to sit beside Hermione on the grass beside the Lillies.

"You know Lillie's represent humanity and innocence," Hermione stated after a moment of silence, Harry said nothing. He didn't know what to say to that. He rarely felt such a random rush of sadness over his parents, he wasn't surprised though that Hermione was trying her best to handle the new situation.

"I think I would have liked your mum. She sounds like we would have had a lot in common. I doubt I'm more brilliant than she was despite what Professor McGonagall may say," Hermione began to ramble. He noticed her fingers were curling in and out if the tufts of grass in front of her.

"Hermione," he spoke up to interrupt her. She cut off mid sentence cheeks turning bright red when she realized how she had been going on.

Her embarrassed expression had him chuckling despite himself. Which a heartylaugh he threw his arm around her, like she often did to he and Ron, and pulled her down to lie down beside him in the grass. The lightest of laughs sounded from her as she let her eyes close in relaxation.

"How long do you reckon it will take for Ron to finish that test?" Harry asked her, tightening his hold on her to pull her slightly closer.

"About another hour," Hermione sighed a small smile curling her lip.

Breathing out deeply through his nose, Harry also closed his eyes. He felts Hermione begin to play with his fingers. Stroking and placing her own between them. It wasn't really the position that made him think of what Ginny had said. Hermione would have done this with Ron, Neville, or even Seamus. It was that he had never felt so calm and dare he say it, content.

"Hermione," he found himself saying. "Yes?" Her voice scams out relaxed and soft. "Be my girlfriend," the words came out so naturally it almost frightened him. He did not know what he was expecting. Maybe for her to jump up and give some long lecture on why that would be horrible. Instead all he got was, "Of course I will Harry."

The goofiest of grins took over his expression and his free hand pumped into the air in victory. "I saw that," he heard his girlfriend say with a laugh.

Author's Note: Well here was my cute little one shot. Hope you Harmony fans enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
